


Happy New Year

by MoonCatKris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCatKris/pseuds/MoonCatKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy, less than a month out of prison, decides he is going to live a regret free life, starting 1 January, 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing, of course. All rights to JKR.
> 
> I've been sick all week. Since I was stuck home on NYE you all get this little story here.  
> Happy New Year All.  
> May 2016 be good to you.

It was the end of 1998, and Draco Malfoy was determined.  
To say this had been a bad year would be an understatement. It had been bad for everyone. The difference between himself and so many others is that he had learned his lesson. He had long since known that the pureblood elite rot was nothing but bullshite. Before, he had been too much of a coward to do anything about it.

The war had ended in the beginning of May, and he had been arrested right alongside his father. His mother, thanks to Potter, had been spared. He had sat in the holding cells for a month before his trial. He wasn’t sure if the Wizengamot was cruel or if it had been unintentional, but he had been sentenced to 6 months in Azkaban on his 18th birthday. He knew he was lucky to receive such a light sentence, and even that had only been because of Potter and Granger’s testimonies. He had been shocked when they spoke for him, and even more so when Granger had went on an outraged tirade upon his sentencing. She’d been forcibly removed from the courtroom and he had no chance to speak to her. He thanked Potter for protecting his mother, and asked him to continue to do so for the next 6 months. Harry Potter had shaken Draco’s hand and agreed.

In Azkaban, Draco could only respond to letters, not initiate them. He hadn’t expected correspondence from anyone but his mother. Narcissa had written to her son about “Harry Potter’s annoying habit of escorting me everywhere I need to go.” He had smiled for the first time in ages, when he read that. She had also distainfully informed him that “That muggle born friend of Harry Potter’s has been kicking up an absolute fuss over your sentencing to anyone who will listen. While it is nice to have someone of her reputation on our side, I wonder why she cares so much. Is she looking for some sort of compensation, or perhaps you were involved with her somehow? I do hope she hasn’t got the wrong idea.” Draco had only frowned. Narcissa hadn’t said as much, but the implication that she would not approve of such a union was clear. Well, he thought, she would have to realise sooner or later that he no longer cared about blood purity. In fact, given his research, he thought that bringing in some new blood would help. Merlin knew the pureblooded squib problem was getting out of control. Aside from that single mention, Narcissa never brought up Granger, or really any of them. He was happily surprised when he received a letter from his friends. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Daphne had written him a lengthy letter and included a whole slew of newspaper clippings. Everything from Granger’s defence of him, to the society pages. It was the later that disheartened him, for it seemed tht Granger had finally taken up with Weasley, officially.

Draco had been released from Azkaban on December 6th, 1998. His mother had greeted him off the boat, and immediately apparated him away to a private healer. He spent nearly 3 weeks under constant medical supervision, gaining weight and muscle back, and being tested to make sure he was still fully functioning. He knew his mother was just worried, but he had only been there for 6 months, and he was much younger than Lucius had been during his first stay in Azkaban. He was FINE, he informed both his mother and the healer grumpily.

Draco had only been allowed to go out for a few days now, but he was determined to do something tonight. His mother, luckily, was at some new years eve charity event. He had escaped going with her only because Blaise had already made plans for them.

Draco had made his mind up when he had been released. 1998 was the end of his years of regret. He was going to find Hermione Granger on New Years Eve, apologise, and thank her for speaking on his behalf. He would walk away and let things play out. Either way, he will have kept his word to himself. If she wanted more than casual indiference, she could persue him. If not, then it would still be the start of his new, regret free life.

Draco dressed carefully. He was glad his mother was out, because she would probably have a fit if she saw the clothes he had bought only 2 days before. He pulled on a pair of muggle jeans, which he decided he rather liked, a grey muggle tshirt, and a dark green oxford button down, which he left open. He threaded the black leather belt with the silver dragon buckle though his belt loops and pulled on his dragon hide boots. His hair had been hopeless after Azkaban, and he had gone to a muggle barber while he was buying his new clothes. It was strange to him, feeling the sides and back of his head shorn down to a stubbly fuzz. The hair on top of his head had been cut down to a mere 2 or 3 inches, and was tousled with a pomade the hairdresser had recomended. The rest of the length of his hair had been dried out and dead feeling anyway. Narcissa had nearly had a fit, but eventually admitted she rather liked the look, and had just been surprised by the difference. He didn’t mention that it had been cut by a muggle. He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded. He slipped his wand into the leather holster that was strapped to his right forearm under his shirt, and stepped into the floo.

Blaise wolf whistled at him when he arrived and gave an approving nod. Draco cuffed him upside the head and then laughed. It felt nice, this normality, even if it was a farce. Blaise was taking him to a newer pub in Diagon Alley tonight. Apparently it had been opened by a couple Gryffindor blokes in their year, and it was the usual hang out for the golden trio, and anyone else who wanted a peaceful night. They had a strict no press allowed policy and this made them very popular with anyone who had been in the war.

Draco had expected backlash when they walked in, but Blaise and Theo were clearly regulars, as they were greeted by name. The girls, he learned, were already somewhere on the dance floor. Draco let Theo lead him to a booth, while Blaise got drinks and they sat down. He hadn’t told the other boys his exact plans, only that he owed Hermione Granger a thanks and more apologies than he owed to anyone else. They boys had both nodded in absolute understanding. They and Pansy had been making up for years of wronging the golden trio and friends for the last 6 months.

It was nearing midnight now, and Draco was beginning to worry that Blaise and Theo had been wrong, that they weren’t coming. He had been staring intermintently into his glass and out onto the dance floor. At the moment, he was staring at his firewhiskey when he heard Theo let out a low whistle. He looked up and his mouth went dry and slack. This was a Hermione Granger he had never seen. Her dress was tight, short, black and sparkly. It had one long sleeve, the right one, and Draco knew why. The lack of other sleeve, however, left an expanse of shoulder exposed that made his mouth water. Yes, her legs were long and gorgeous, but Draco could admit, there was something about the shoulders that just made him want to sink his teeth in. It was expecially appealing on girls like Granger, who he had always known to be modest. He had been able to pinpoint every pale freckle on Pansy’s shoulders since he was 5, so they held no real appeal for him, but Granger was another creature entirely. He looked up at the clock and cursed in his head. He had to time his approach just right, or he would be to early or to late, and that was unacceptable.

At 10 minutes to midnight, Draco made his way onto the dance floor, looking for a certain witch. At 7 minutes to midnight, he spotted her, and danced in her general direction, cutting through the crowd with ease. At 5 minutes to midnight, he stood directly behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she spun around. Her curious look blossomed into a full blown smile. She was beaming at him. “I’m so glad you’re out.” She said over the music, leaning towards him so he could better hear her. She stepped closer and his hand came up to her hip. “I’ve been looking for you.” He informed her, leaning down slightly. It was 3 minutes to 12. She looked at him quizzically. “I need to apologise. I could probably apologise every day for the rest of my life and it wouldn’t be enough.” She smiled and shook her head. “If you’ve truly changed…” She gave him a pointed once over, raising her eyebrow at his muggle attire. “…and it appears you have, then that is enough of an apology for me. I forgive you. It’s over. Let’s move on with our lives.” He nodded, and licked his lips. 1 minute to midnight. “I also need to thank you. Not only did you testify for me, but I hear you’ve been raising hell on my behalf for the last 6 months..” He grinned at her. She blushed but couldn’t hide the smile turning up the corner of her lips. Everyone was counting now. 5. He tightened the hand at her waist. 4. He leaned forward slightly. 3. Their eyes met. 2. She licked her lips. 1. He kissed her. “HAPPY NEW YEAR” The entirety of the pub screamed.

It was a fairly chaste kiss, all things considered, but it still left both of them reeling. The hand not on her waist was now cupping her cheek. He rested his forehead against hers, and her eyes drifted shut. “Happy New Year, Hermione Granger.” She felt him step back, and was immediately, impossibly, cold. She opened her eyes only to see his retreating back. “Oh, no you don’t.” She muttered under her breath. She cursed the high heels Ginny had wrangled her into. When she reached the doors, she wrenched off the blasted shoes, and ran. Though it was often inconvenient, she was glad that Diagon Alley now had designated apparition points. Her bare feet slapped against the cobblestones and she hiked her tight dress up dangerously high in order to run.

Draco heard the noise of someone chasing him, and turned, instinctively moving into a duelling stance. 6 months in Azkaban had not broken him of his wartime reactions apparently. He had no time to get his wand out, but that didn’t matter. He was barrelled into by a blur of flying brown hair, shiny black fabric, and long silky legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and attached herself to him at the lips. He groaned into her mouth, his teeth scraping her full bottom lip. She pulled back, panting, and smacked him on the shoulder. “You can’t just kiss a girl and run away!” She kissed him again. “Happy New Year, Draco Malfoy.” She said against his lips. “Wait, Wait…” He said, pulling back sightly. “What about Weasley?” She groaned. “Not you too! Ron and I are just friends. We had a very, very brief relationship, that we quickly realised felt all wrong. We broke up before you even went to trial. Bloody Prophet, it’s little more than a gossip rag these days.” She pouted. He pecked her on the cheeks, chin, forehead and nose until she couldn’t frown anymore. She relaxed into his warmth and pressed their lips together momentarily. “There’s no one, I promise.” She vowed. “Except maybe you.” He smiled then, and wrapped his arms fully around her waist, spinning her in circles. Her laugh echoed off the empty storefronts. He’d never heard a more beautiful sound.


End file.
